Legend of Zelda:Wind and Time: The Triforce Shards
by Lance Menard
Summary: Part two of wind and Time series. contains recap of part one: Time Warp. New characters are introduced and new powers!
1. Last Time! Recap!

(Leo/Leonardo is the name of Wind Waker Link)

Last time on The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time, Leo's Master Sword created a vocal link to the hero of time when he first pulled the sword himself. After finding a way to the future, Link, along with his new friends Leo and Tetra, reawakened the six sages beneath the ocean and with the aid of the two sages above the ocean and Zelda, who transformed from Tetra, Hyrule was revived.

Their next journey was to recollect the eight shards of the Triforce of Courage and the two shards of the Triforce of Wisdom. The next shard is the prize in a tournament as Link is next in the elimination round.


	2. Chapter 1 Link's Skill

At Arena two, the match before Link's had just begun. "It's almost your turn, Link," Leo said. "I know. If we want to get that Triforce Shard all of us will need to get to the final rounds," Link said. The contestant on arena two fell to the ground. "It's my turn," Link said. "Good luck," Tetra said. "Thank you," Link answered.

Link stood in the arena facing a man who covered most of his face. 'This guy looks like one of the Shiekah. The sages actually managed to ressurect so many different tribes,' Link thought. "This is an official match. You lose if you are knocked out of the arena, if you black out, or if you cause serious damage to your opponent, ie killing them. Begin!" The Shrub said. Link charged into attack with his sword. The Shiekah trhew a smoke bomb to the floor and was gone.

"How is Link going to find him?" Leo asked. Link looked over and took out his bow. He aimed directly at the Deku Shrub. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AIMING AT ME?" he yelled. Link fired his shot and the Shiekah reappeared in front of the arrow and was hit. "I know about the Shiekah. Smoke bombs are a great way to get behind your opponent, if your opponent doesn't know what you are doing yet," Link said.

"You are wise, but smoke bombs aren't my only attacks," The Shiekah said. He threw sharp stars at Link. Link jumped up to dodge the stars. "You're open," The Shiekah said. He attacked with a chain that tied around Link. "How will you fight back when you are tied up?" he said. "This chain is made of a conductive metal isn't it?" Link asked. "Yes, why?" The Shiekah asked. Link's sword was glowing. "Just needed to make sure before I unleash my attack.

Link's sword was fully glowing a bright white. "BOLT BLADE!"Link called as he touched the chain with his sword. The electricity formed by the light element transfered into the chain and ran straight at the Shiekah. The Shiekah was electricuted and let go of the chain. Link was freed unharmed. "Why weren't you damaged by the electricity?" The Shiekah asked. "The electricity did flow through me, but since it ran back to the sword and thus back into the chain, I didn't feel a thing," Link answered.

"That was an elemental attack Link used," Leo said. "Since it is day time, Link was able to gather up light energy," Tetra said. "So far, Link has countered every technique that guy has thrown at him. Link really has lived up to his legend," Leo said. "You're good, but I still have something up my sleeve," The Shiekah said. He threw stars at Link again and Link jumped up. The Shiekah used another chain but this time took Link's sword. "Link!" Tetra called. The Shiekah caught Link in a chain again and this time Link had no sword.

"Smart, but still not good enough," Link said. He started running towards the Shiekah. The Shiekah backed away but soon came to the edge and stopped. As Link got closer, his chains loosened and he was freed. "Try this," Link said as he threw a bomb at the Shiekah. The Shiekah dodged and the bomb exploded, smoke was everywhere. "Using my own technique won't help you," the Shiekah said. When the smoke cleared, the Shiekah was gone. "Should have listened to me," Link said. He picked his sword and started to run towards a randomn spot. The Shiekah reappeared in fron tof him and Link delivered the final blow, knocking the Shiekah out of the Arena. "Winner Link!" the Shrub said.

"Alright! We all won our first matches," Leo said. "There are still more to come, I think it is time for us to take a break now before Leo's next match," Tetra said.


	3. Chapter 2 The Final Rounds!

Leo fought against different opponents on his way to the finals. "Winner Leo!" the shrub would say. Tetra and Link also fought hard. "Winner Link" and "Winner Zelda". Leo, Link, and Zelda all fought many matches and won. Along with them five other contestant would preval in moving on to the final match. It was now time to move on to the final eight people who would fight for the Triforce Shard.

"Now that we have eight contestants, I will call each of your names and you will draw a number. There are four number 1's and four number 2's which deside which sides you fight against. First up is Zero," The Deku Shrub said. A moblin walked up and drew the number one. "Gerold," the shrub said. A Gerudo woman walked up and picked the number two. Azora named Zura also picked number 1. "Mr. D Leo," the shrub called. Leo started to walk up when he was intercepted by a boy in dark clothes. "You..." Leo said as he looked at Dark Leo. 'D. Leo... meaning he is a contestant,' Link thought. "Let him draw his number, he can't fight us now without being disqualified," Link said. Dark Leo drew number 2 also.

"Mr. D. Link," the shrub said. "Link he said your name, draw," Tetra said. "He didn't call my name..." Link answered. Another boy, in dark clothing approached the Shrub and drew a number 2. "Dark Link..." Link said. "You mean the copy of you from Old Hyrule? He's back too?" Leo asked. 'Dark Link is a child... this is no recent copy... Did I miss one of them? No that was years ago... where did he come from?' Link thought.

"Mr. Leo," the shrub said. "Finally," Leo said as he drew a number two. "Since all four twos have been drawn, the rest of you are automatically ones. Now each of you from one group will draw a new number from 1-4, the other group does the same, and then you match the number to find your opponent, this also decides which match you are in," the shrub explained. Leo drew the number two. "All right who's got two?" Leo asked. He approached Dark Leo. "You have two?" he asked. Dark Leo held up the number one. 'Dang... mabye I'll fight him in the semi-finals...' Leo thought. "Dark Leo is my opponent," Tetra said, holding a one. "Lucky you..." Leo said. "Lucky me, after all he's a copy of you right?" Tetra asked, grinning. Leo frowned. "So you are my opponent," Zura said, holding a two. "I guess I am," Leo said

"Okay, the match ups have been decided. First match is D. Leo verses Zelda. Second match is Zura verses Leo. Third match is Link verses Gerold. Finally, matchfour is Zero verses D. Link. We will all see you tomorrow for the final rounds, take care, good bye!" the shrub said as he dove into his flower.


	4. Chapter 3 Residence of Evil

"You're lucky, I wanted to fight Dark Leo myself," Leo said. "Luck of the Draw, Leo. Besides, you wer both in group two so you couldn't match him," Tetra said. "Right, I forgot," Leo said. "We all have to prepare for tommorrow," Link said as he worked his sword. "How many matches will there be tomorrow?" Leo asked. "If it's good weather, two," Link answered. For the rest of the night, the three spent their time practicing and preparing for the matches the next day.

"Would contestants Zelda and D. Leo please enter the arena," the announcer said. Tetra transformaed into Zelda and entered the arena after Dark Leo. "This is an official match. No armour or shields used for defending. You lose if you give up, are knocked out, touch outside the arena, or if you seriously hurt your opponent, i.e. kill them. Begin!" the announcer said.

Dark Leo charged into attack. Zelda put up a protection spell, creating a barrier. Dark Leo pulled out a big black skull hammer. "That's like mine!" Leo said. Dark Leo repeatedly hammered on the barrier. "What is he doing?" Leo asked. "If he keeps attacking like that, the shield could break," Link answered. Zelda teleported to save energy from keeping up the barrier. "Flame Strike!" she called as she shot fire balls at Dark Leo. He knocked the blasts away with the hammer. After putting away the hammer, he took out arrows. "Protection!" she called, creating another barrier.

Dark Leo fired arrows at the barrier, soon breaking it. "She used to much of her energy with the teleporting and fire balls," Link said. "She ran out of energy?" Leo asked. "She was using level four spells, at her state, she is not all that powerful. They take alot of energy," Link answered. Dark Leo took out his hammer and smash Zelda, knocking her to the ground and turning her back to Tetra. "Winner, D. Leo!" the announcer said.

It started to rain as Dark Leo went up to Tetra and took the Triforce Shard of Wisdom. "The shard!" Leo called. Link went up to Tetra. "She's out hard, we need to get her to a room," Link said. Later, Tetra was resting on a bed inside the building. "The rain posponed your match to tomorrow, Leo," Link said. "I'll get Dark Leo, I'll get the shard back. Link, I think it would be best if you take the to Triforce Shards of Courage, I don't want to lose them to Dark Leo like Tetra did," Leo said, handing Link two shards. "Let's rest up for tomorrow," Link said.


	5. Chapter 4 Leo's Wind

In the tournament building, Link awoke in his bed. He looked out his window to find Leo training. "Interesting kid," he said. The next morning, everyone gather around the main arena for the second match. "Contestants Zura and Leo, enter the arena for the second match!" the announcer said. Leo and Zura stood on opposite ends of the arena. "This is an official match. No armour or shields used for defending. You lose if you give up, are knocked out, touch outside the arena, or if you seriously hurt your opponent, i.e. kill them. Begin!" the announcer shrub said.

Leo fired arrows at Zura. Zura turned his fin into a shield and blocked. 'Using what he has to defend, clever,' Link thought. 'Cheap...' Leo thought. Zura threw his fins like boomerangs. Leo threw his own boomerang and they three clashed and returned to their throwers. Leo charged into attack and so did Zura. Zura emitted an electrical charge when he punched Leo. Leo was thrown back.

'I don't know much about Zoras, but I think I know how to beat him,' Leo said. He put on his Iron Boots and conducted Wind's Requim. The wind was forced strongly toward Zura. 'Using boots to weigh himself down is clever, but it won't stop me,' Zura thought. He charged towards Leo, charging his fist. Zura jumped up into the air to deliver his blow. 'Now,' Leo thought as he jump out of his boots and used the deku leaf to fly under Zura. He then changed the direction of the wind to flow with Zura.

"Woah!" Zura said as the wind kept him flying in that direction. Zura fell out of the arena. "Winner, Leo!" the shrub said. 'Using the wind like that was great, he let Zura jump into the air then made the wind push him in the same direction, making it impossible to stop,' Link thought. "We will wait a few minutes before going into the third round," the shrub said.


	6. Chapter 5 Farore's Gift

"Our next competitors are Mr. Link and Gerold. Please step into the ring now," called the announcer. "This should be a simple fight," said Link. He walked into the ring with the Gerudo. "Begin!" called the announcer. "Ready, to lose?" asked Gerold. "If you only new who I was," said Link. Gerold charge at Link with her spear and made a direct shot at his chest. Link jumped out of the way. He glowed a green aura and made some movements. A ball of green energy appeared in his hands. "Ready for the end?" asked Link. "You won't succeed." She answered. Link fired the ball of energy at her and she dodged. Link stopped the ball in mid air. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. "I'm going to let you worry about when and how I'll use it. Let's continue our fight in the meantime," he answered confidently.

Link charged at Gerold with his Biggoron sword. She used her spear to fight back. The two fought hard and continued greatly. Gerold tripped Link with her spear and was about to stab him. What Gerold didn't know was that the ball of energy was right behind her. "Now!" Link called as he disappeared right as the spear was about to hit. Link reappeared in the energy ball's place and made a final blow at Gerold, knocking her out. "Amazing performance by Link," the announcer said. "What technique was that?" Leo asked. "It's called Farore's Wind and it is complicated to use," Link answered. "As we go on to our final fight of the first round, would D. Link and Zero step into the ring." Called the announcer.


	7. Chapter 6 The Dark Realm

"A club moblin is one of the most fiercest beasts. I doubt that even Dark Link can defeat him with that little sword," said Link. "Without arrows or a hookshot I find it almost impossible," he finished. "How do you know he doesn't have one of those?" asked Leo. "Because… he is my copy." He answered. "Copy?" Leo replied. "Dark Leo must have been created by that mirror that cloned many copies of me when I was your age. Since he is back and still a child, it means he must have been resurrected. I know that he doesn't have a hookshot, but arrows is a different thing," he finished. "Begin!" called the announcer. Dark Link made a childish laugh and started to draw dark energy. The entire platform was covered in a black layer and the two were dragged in. "The Dark Realm… Dark Link took Zero and himself into the Dark Realm!" called Link.

"Apparently our fighters have disappeared into the black floor." Called the announcer. "I can still see their shadows," said Link. "You can? I can't see anything," said Leo. "Concentrate. Look at the darkness and you should see shadows," said Link. Leo concentrated as hard as he could and began to see the black darkness of the moblin and Dark Link's shadows. "The Club Moblin is losing!" said Leo. The shadows showed Zero hammering at the ground with his giant club. Unable to hit Dark Link, he was repeatedly hit and fell to the ground. "It's over," said Link. "What? How can it be over, you can't even see where they are," said the announcer.

Dark Link emerged from the shadows as the moblin's shadow faded away. "That monster! He locked Zero in the Dark Realm!" called Leo. "What is this Dark Realm?" asked announcer, holding his microphone to Link. "It's where a world similar to this one lays. It can be reached from various places and one can only return the way they came in. That is, the Portals are not in the same placebetween realms so it is difficult to reach the other." He answered. "He should be disqualified!" called Leo. "Sorry, but since, he didn't kill his opponent, he can't be disqualified. If there is a 'dark realm' as you say, then it too should have an arena for battle and according to you, neither of them stepped out of it."

"Poor Zero, he had a worse fate than Tetra and he didn't even deserve it," said Leo. "Next round, I'll take him out. I know Dark Link, so I should have an advantage. And while I'm at it, I'll see if I can bring back Zero with me. I'm sure Dark Link will drag me to the Dark Realm as well," he said as he polished his sword. "I'll be up first tomorrow and I'll get the Triforce of Wisdom shard back from Dark Leo and bring an end to this," Leo said. "I just hope we can fix this. Whoever is out there, after us, must know about the Tirforce."


	8. Chapter 7 Grandmaster Sword

I know it's been a very very long time since my last chapter. After the tournament ends, I have almost every chapter after that saved to the end of this series. I hope that'll make up for it.

Link awoke to see Leo training even harder than before outside. "I gatta beat Dark Link this time, I have to get the Triforce of Wsidom..." Leo said to himself. The tournament resumed at noon the next day. "Contestants D. Leo and Leo, enter the arena," the shrub said. Once ready, the shrub told them the rules and began the match.

Leo and Dark Leo stood in the exact same spots, waiting. 'Dark Leo can do everything I can... how do you beat someone like that,' Leo thought. Dark Leo made the first move and shot three arrows at Leo. Leo jumped in the air. "He left himself vulnerable!" Link said. Dark Leo shot an arrow at Leo in the air. Leo sliced the arrows split in half.

Upon returning to the ground, Leo swiped his sword and a beam was fired at Dark Leo. Dark Leo was hit dead on and fell down. "How did he shoot a beam? The Master Sword... looks different..." Link said. The Master Sword's handle was a dark blue and the blade was glowing with a whiter colour. Dark Leo got up and got angry. "This is one thing that you could never do, I had a little run in with a friend last night," Leo said.

flashback Leo is training when a Goron pops up. "Aren't you Darji?" Leo asked. "Yes I am, I noticed that your friend was hurt and I want to help. That sword is great But I can make it greater. I forge blades for a living," he said. flashback

"He repaired this sword and gave it a new power to shoot beams. This is now the GRANDMASTER SWORD!" Leo called. 'That's not my only new trick,' Leo thought. He shot more beams at Dark Leo but Dark Leo dodged. Leo fired an arrow which headed below Dark Leo's feet. Seeing little threat, he did not dodge but when the arrow landed, it exploded and the area was in smoke. "My special bomb arrow, gotcha!" Leo called. He took out his Grappling Hook and threw it into the smoke. Dark Leo dodged the claw by simply moving sideways. After the smoke cleared, the claw turned out to be a boomerang and came around and ended up tying Dark Leo up. "That's my Grappling Boomerang! Instead of the claw, I placed the boomerang to produce a new effect," Leo said.

'Leo has managed to find Dark Leo's only weakness. By creating new techniques, Leo now has the upper hand in this fight,' Link thought. Dark Leo couldn't free himself from the ropes. "Now for my final attack..." Leo said.


	9. Chapter 8 Link verses Dark Link

Leo stood in a battle postion and held his sword tightly. It began glowing grey. 'Is he using an elemental attack?' Link thought. Leo was charging his blade while Dark Link attempted to break free. It wasn't long before Dark Link freed himself and set out for attack. 'I have no choice,' Leo thought. "Elemental Attack! Zephyr Cyclone!" Leo called as he unleashed his wind elemental attack. Dark Leo took full blow of the attack and was completely destroyed. 'He destroyed him? With a lvl. 1 elemental attack?" Link thought. "This match is over! However, because Mr. D Leo was destroyed, Mr. Leo will be disqualified from the final round," the deku shrub said. "No way," Leo said. "Disqualified?" Link asked. "I guess it can't be helped. If that's what it took to destroy Dark Link then so be it," Leo said as he walked over and picked up the Triforce of Wisdom Shard.

Tetra was still asleep in bed. "I got your Triforce piece back," Leo said. "She's still asleep. Let's go, the final round is about to begin," Link said. They left the room and returned to the tournament area. Link and little Dark Link stood on opposite sides of the arena. "Begin!" the announcer called. Link started firing arrows at Dark Link. Dark Link also fired arrows and they cancelled out. 'I know exactly what he is capable of. I have grown alot since I fought him last but he is the same,' Link thought. "Take this! legendary Light Arrow!" Link called as he fired his strongest arrow at Dark Link. Dark Link appeared hit and fell to the ground.

'Did he lose?' Link thought. Dark Link quickly got up. "He evaded the attack, otherwise he could have been destroyed," Link said. 'I have to think of a tactic to take out Dark Link,' Link thought to himself. Link made some signals and created a green light. He ran in towards Dark Link and swung at him. Dark Link jumped and landed on the other side. "Now, elemental attack charge!" Link called as his sword started to glow a red shade. Dark Link stood for a while before charging at Link. "I don't think Link is ready," Leo said. Before Dark Link managed to hit him, Link disappeared and Dark Link hit nothing but wind. Link was on the other side of the arena now. "He must have used Farore's Wind again," Leo said. "Here it is... Elemental attack! Inferno Fire Blade!" Link called as he unleashed his flaming attack from his sword, Hitting Dark Link directly. 'I have to act quick,' Link thought as he took out a red crystal.

"Din's Fire!" he called as he create a fire storm around him and spread it out. He held his sword in the air and began to charge it. Dark Link got up soon and prepared to attack. 'I could lose some of the charge, but it'll be worth it if I can hit him,' Link thought He took out his bow and arrow with a free hand and fired one before dropping at and charging his sword again. Dark Link was hit and frozen. 'That ice arrow will buy me some time,' Link thought. "Link must have already surpassed lvl 1 because of that fire attack and is trying to proceed to lvl 2," Leo thought. 'I just hope it will be enough...' Link thought.


	10. Chapter 9 Failure

Link continued to charge up his attack. Meanwhile, Dark Link was beginning to unfreeze. 'Just a little more...' Link kept thinking. Dark Link was soon unfrozen enough to break free and charged into attack Link. "It's here!" Link called as he raised his dark red glowing sword. "Meteor Blade!" Link called as he vertical circled himself with the sword and created a meteor which was fired at Dark Link. Dark Link was hit hard and was knocked down. "That should do it," Leo said. Dark Link began to move and got back up. "No, there's no way he should still be standing," Link said. 'I thought since I was older, I'd be strong enough. I only have one technique left,' Link thought. "Alright, since it's obvious I have no choice, I'll have to use my full potential technique," Link said. Leo wondered what technique Link was referring to.

Link removed his green tunic and took off his brown shirt before putting his tunic back on. "Heavy wieghted clothe," Link said as he dropped it. He bent down and removed metal attachments on his boots. He then removed his gloves which consealed heavy metals as well. "These weigh about twice my weight combined," Link said. He began to move and disappeared. He had appeared behind Dark Link and stroke him down with his sword. 'Link is much faster without all that stuf fnow,' Leo thoguht. Link repeatedly kcoked Dark Link down but Dark Link would keep getting back up.

Before long, Dark Link started to avoid the attacks. Dark Link jumped up and Link lost sight of him. "Link he's right beside you!" Leo called. Dark Link slashed Link from his right. 'Why didn't Link see him? He was right there. Wait, Link has a scar on his right eye. He has a major blind spot and Dark Link figured it out,' Leo thought. Whenever Dark Link disappeared, Link started to slash to his right. Link kept on missing him though and got hit in return. 'Because Link can't see, in addition to his arms moving faster without that weight, he can't time his attacks right,' Leo thought.

Link was being beaten now. Dark Link laughed and opened the gate to the Dark Realm and dragged Link into it. Leo could see what was happening. Link was losing, losing hard. Link fell to the ground and Dark Link reopened the gate back to the original realm. "Link, get up!" Leo called. Link managed to get up and grab something before making his way through the gate behind Dark Link. The moblin was with them when they returned. Link stood up but was weak. He used his last bit of strength to get them back. He fell to the ground again. "This would be a knock out!" the announcer called. "Link you have to get up!" Leo called. Link didn't get up. "I can't go on, I lost, I underestimated my clone," Link answered. Dark Link went up to Link and retreaved the Triforce Shards from him. "The winner is D. Link! And this would declare the tournament over!" the announcer said. "We... lost... all the shards..." Leo said.


	11. Chapter 10 One Last Chance

"D. Link is declared the winner of the tournment!" The deku announcer called. 'Dark Link was taken every one of the shards we worked so hard to obtain and he gets another one as the tournament prize. This will give him a total of three triforce shards. And because I'm out of the tournament, no one can challenge him,' Leo thought. Dark Link tossed the two shards he pulled from Link into the air and something flew by a cought them. Landing on the arean, Dark Leo stood up holding the shards. "He's alive! I thought my Zephyr Cyclone attack wiped him out!" Leo called. "What a surprising turn of events! It seems that D. Leo is in fact alive and well, meaning that Leo can go on to the finals and face D. Link in the final battle of the tournament!" the deku announcer said. "I have another chance to fight?" Leo asked. 'This is great, I can get all the shards back,' Leo thought. Dark Link began to leave when Leo stopped him. "Hey, don't you want to fight me? After all, if you win, You also get the two shards I have in my possession: One triforce of courage and wisdom shard," Leo said. Dark Link smiled and stayed for the final match.

Leo was up all night training himself for the match against Dark Link. Link was awake in his bed, looking at Leo out his window. "You try so hard, Leo. If only I wasn't so careless in allowing myself to be out skilled by Dark Link, I could have beaten him," Link said quietly. 'If I knew the circumstances, I would have used the attack that nearly destroyed everything once, if I had the time,' Link thought.

It was a brand new day and Leo was prepared at the tournament arena. Dark Link waited there. "It is now time to begin the FINAL round of the tournament, and we mean it this time! BEGIN!" the announcer called. 'What do I do... Dark Link is even stronger than Dark Leo,' Leo thought. Dark Leo stood and waited. 'He isn't attacking, does he know I can't beat him? What if I do lose? Dark Link will have all the Triforce Shards we collected. If that happens, we'll never get them all back. I've got to figure out how to defeat him,' Leo thought. 'Leo, you have one technique that can defeat Dark Link. I saw you use it last night, you just need to unleash it,' Link thought. 'There IS one technique... but in order for it to work, I need lots and lots of time...' Leo thought. "Can we start now?" the anouncer asked. "Bomb... arrow!" Leo called as he unleashed his attack.

The arrow covered the area around Dark Link in smoke. "Ice arrow!" Leo called as he unleashed another arrow into the smoke. The smoke cleared and Dark Link was covered in snow. "Even though Leo missed, the smoke froze and covered Dark Link in snow which will slow him down," Link explained. "Ice arrow!" Leo called. Already frozen a bit, Dark Link couldn't avoid the direct hit of the next arrow and was frozen solid. "Finally, now I can ready my technique," Leo said. He took out his Wind Waker and conducted Wind's Requim. He held his sword firm and began to gather energy. "Leo has taken excellent advantages of what he has to begin his technique," Link said. Leo's sword slowly began to glow gray as the wind disappeared. "That wind built energy faster for me," Leo said. Not long afterwards, Dark Link was beginning to melt.

'Just a little bit longer...' Leo thought. Dark Link was melted enough to free himself from the remaining ice. He charged in to attack Leo. 'I'm not ready... I can't do it... I cant'...' Leo thought. From behind Dark Link, a ball of wind appeared and flew straight into the Grandmaster Sword. The gray glay was solid and dark. "It's here!" Leo said. Dark Link was still flying towards Leo. "Meet my newest attack. Elemental attack Lvl 2. Whirlwind Spree!" Leo called. He sliced upward and unleashed a tornado. He slashed four more times, creating four more tornadoes. Dark Lin ktried to avoid each of them but could only narrowly escape before being blown away and out of the arena. "That's a RING OUT! WINNER LEONARDO!!!!!!!" the announcer called. Link went up to Dark Link and retrieved the missing shards. "I actually won..." Leo said proudly. "Let's go get Tetra," Link said as he left the arena. Before Leo left, the announcer gave him the prize for winning, a Triforce of Courage shard.

Leo arrived in Tetra's room. She was already sitting up. "Great, we're all OK then?" Leo asked. "Yes, we have all the shards back now," Link said. "Heard you won, good for you," Tetra said. Leo handed Tetra the Triforce of Wsidom shard. "Thanks," Tetra answered. In the south, a man in gold armour was slashed wooden pillars. "I'm ready for you, Hero of Time," he said.


	12. Chapter 11 A New Enemy

"The tournament has ended, both Dark Link and Dark Leo have been defeated, and only four more pieces of the Triforce of Courage." Said Link. "But we still need to know where to find the Triforce of Wisdom piece." Said Tetra. "I'm sure we can use the shard we have to change the settings on our Tritector." Said Leo. They were walking towards the mountains in the east. Leo took a look at the Tritector. "Check this out," said Leo. A shard of courage was heading towards them from the Tournament. "Someone with the shard is heading strait for us, and fast!" said Link. At lightning speed, someone struck Link in the arm. Link cried out. The man was in a gold type armor. He had brown hair and black eyes. "Who are you?" asked Tetra. "My name is Drake, and you three ruined my life and now you will pay!" he said. "What do you mean?" asked Link. "I still remember those names, Zelda, Leo, Link. You three took away the ocean! I am a sailor of the sea, I lived on the sea, and I got my food from it. Now it's gone and you three are to pay!" Drake yelled. "We had to, it was for the good of all Hyrule." Leo called out. "I hate Hyrule, I wanted to get back at you so much that, when I saw the opportunity at the Hyrule Tournament, I had to enter and defeat you. But I lost the first round. Now I'm stronger and will destroy you all! Starting with you, Hero of Time!" he called. He thrashed Link out of the way and started to attack him brutally. Tetra transformed into Zelda and teleported the three of them away. "Blasted, my best chance and they got away. No matter, at least I hurt one of them." Said Drake.

They were at the Kokiri forest now. "This is where I grew up. The Koroks seem to have taken an adaptation to my home forest. Take me to my house up ahead." Said Link, on his back. They rested him on his old bed. "Still how it used to be…" said Link. "Link, your arm is badly injured. I just hope he doesn't find us too soon…" said Leo. There was a loud sound outside the house. Tetra looked out the window. "He's here! How did he find us?"


	13. Chapter 12 Dragon Armour

A boy in a brown vest and navy blue long sleeved shirt stood outside the home of Link. He had gray pants and sandals. "How did he find us?" asked Link. "You're supposed to be resting Link," said Leo. "Come on out so I can rid of you for good." Called Drake. "He looks different, weaker even." Said Tetra. Tetra and Leo left Link's house, allowing him to rest. Tetra transformed into Zelda. "You're probably confused as to my appearance. Well, I am a fisherman who of course thanks to you, can no longer supply himself with food because of your meddling with the ocean. I knew where to find you, at the Hyrule Tournament. So I entered to defeat you, and lost the first round. Three days have passed since the day I found a strange golden dragon called Kimikocha the sun Dragon. He granted me a great power. He roared out a song and then his body latched onto mine." He explained. He took out a flute and played a song. A golden Dragon came from the sun and landed in the area. This is the dragon, Kimikocha witch Drake spoke of. It roared the same song and in a flash of light, combined with Drake.

"What's going on here?" asked Leo. "This is Dragon Armor. Many powers uphold in such metals. I can fly, or even destroy a village. My claws are powerful. Just try your hand at my awesome almighty power!" called Drake. "I got just the thing." Said Leo. He charged his sword with wind as he did at the tournament. Drake watched as Leo completed the charging of the Whirlwind Spree. "Take this! WHIRLWIND SPREE!!!" Leo yelled out. The five tornadoes thrashed around Drake but didn't budge him. "Foolish child, Dragon Armor has some resistant energy. Three of powerful elements cannot effect this metal. Earth, Wind, and Fire." Said Drake. "Then my best technique is useless…" said Leo. "Correct, and now, I'll show you what real power is." Drake said as he sprouted golden dragon wings. He flew up into the sky ad touched together the two tips of his middle and index fingers. "Let's see you survive this one." He called out to them. "Power of the sun, lend me your solar energy!" he chanted. He laughed as he spreded out his arms creating a giant sun bomb. He directed the ball towards Leo and Zelda. "Welcome to oblivion!"


	14. Chapter 13 Burst Mode

"Welcome to Oblivion!" Drake called as he unleashed his Sun Bomb upon them. It seemed hopeless for them. The entire area was engulfed in a bright red glow. Link suddenly appeared from nowehere and stopped the bomb with his hands. "Link! You're supposed to be resting," Zelda said. "Don't worry about me, I got this one," Link said. Zelda fell down. "What happened?" Leo asked. Zelda transformed back to Tetra. "I'm still low on power from the tournament," she answered. Link started to push back the sun ball and kicked it back up to Drake who simply avoided it. Everyone was surprised when they took another look at Link. He was wearing red tunicry. He had red gloves with black claws on the end. Three sharp red spikes come out the back of his left hand. His red boots had a black end. He was still wearing his brown shirt and pants under the tunic. His right eye, which used to be scarred was replaced with a new eye.

'This can't be happening, I should be the only one with Dragon Armor. I should have no equal. How could this kid send back my sun bomb?' thought Drake. " Link, how did you get Dragon Armor?" asked Tetra. "Well, it started not long after you left to fight Drake… I lay in pain as I heard you fight. Then your Rito friend, Medli, came from nowhere and told me to stay still. Her sage powers transported me to a place called Dragon Roost. There I met Valoo. Long story short he combined with me to make me strong enough to beat Drake." He explained. "So you think you can beat him, he resistant to earth, wind, and fire." Said Leo. "Yes, I know, but then again, so am I…" said Link. 'That's right, he could get close to the sun bomb without getting burned by the flames.' Thought Tetra.

"So we're both resistant to three elements, so what. I still know all the secret abilities of the Dragon Armor. There's more to the Dragon Armor than just resisting and flying. Power and speed comes greatly to me. I can't say the same for you." Said Drake. "Every piece of Dragon Armor I wear has its own special purpose. My Dragon Tunic gives me heat resistance. And unlike my previous battles, I have something that will guarantee my victory I'll give you one guess." Said Link. "I give up." Answered Drake. "My Valoos eye allows me to see through my right eye which I could not do before, giving me no blind spot to attacks." Said Link. "Then let this battle begin." Called Drake.

Drake charged into attack. "Dragon's claw!" he shouted as he slashed at Link. Link dodged. He slashed again. Link dodged. Drake attacked Link repeatedly with punches but didn't hit him once. 'I can't hit him… Why can't I hit him…" he thought. "Had enough?" asked Link. "I will not be defeated like this! Fight me! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Drake as he jumped into the air. His body was becoming covered in light and flames. "Shining Burst Mode!" called Drake. 'Shining Burst Mode?' thought Link. As quick as lightning, Drake swooped down and pounded Link to the ground. 'He's even more powerful than Ganondorf.' Thought Leo. Drake continuously pounded Link into the dirt with his fists. "Leo, there's only one thing you we can do to help Link." Said Tetra. "What is it?" asked Leo. "Leo, my energy is depleted and I need my magic to help Link. Leo, I need you use the Hurricane Spin." Said Tetra. "The Hurricane Spin? What good does that do? If my Whirlwind Spree won't hurt him… the Hurricane Spin isn't strong enough for this kind of fight." Replied Leo. "Just charge your sword with energy. It's our last chance." Ordered Tetra.


	15. Chapter 14 Water Elemental

"The Hurricane Spin? What good does that do?" asked Leo. "Just charge your sword with energy. It's our last chance." Ordered Tetra. Link was being pummeled into the ground by the force and rage of Drake. Leo was charging his sword with energy, while Tetra stood behind him. Drake noticed Leo's attempt. "What fools…" he said as he got up and charged at Leo. Tetra attacked with her small sword but bounced off his armor. "Foolish girl." Said Drake. He swung his claw at Tetra when a red shield interrupted his path. He looked over towards Link. It was clear that he had thrown his Dragon Mirror shield. Link charged into attack with his Dragon Sword, shaped like Valoo's tail. Tetra returned Link's Shield to him. "Come on Leo, Link's buying us some time, how much longer will it take?" asked Tetra. "I'm ready, tell me when to use it." Answered Leo. "Release it now, and spin around me!" she ordered. "Huh?" Leo thought about what that would accomplish. "Just do it!" said Tetra.

Leo released the Hurricane spin and span around Tetra while Link fought against Drake. Leo couldn't see it, but the energy was being drawn into Tetra's body and she transformed into Zelda. "Woh, I'm so dizzy, hey If I didn't know better I say you're Zelda again." Said Leo; he sat down on the ground to regain his control. "Thank you Leo, I might just be strong enough to use a very, very powerful spell. It's a lot of work but it's all we have left to do. Drake mentioned that he was resisted to Fire, Earth, and Wind. So I am going to summon the powers of the remaining element, Water!"

"The power of Water is the last element left that I can use tot defeat Drake." Said Zelda. "Better hurry, Link can't hold out much longer." Leo said as he pointed to Link. He was doing his best using his Dragon sword. "Dragon's Speed!" called Link. His boots were glowing red as Link reached higher speeds. "Dragon's Speed!" called Drake. He matched Link's speed. 'He seems just as fast as before.' Thought Link. "I'll start the Spell…" said Zelda. "Hurry!" called Leo. "KalVasXenanflam!" she chanted. A puddle of water appeared on the ground. A hand of water reached out, and from the puddle came a Water Elemental. Zelda returned to her Tetra state. "This Water Elemental is very strong. It can put out the flames on Drake." Said Tetra.

The Water Elemental started to attack Tetra and Leo. Leo jumped up. "What's going on with that thing?" he asked. "It must be because I've returned back to normal. This isn't good. Elementals are lvl 8 type spells and without my sage powers, I can't control it!" she answered. 'Fools thought they could beat me with a spell like that… What! A Water Element! If that thing isn't destroyed, I could lose my power!' thought Drake. He pushed Link aside and fired sun balls at the elemental. The sun balls had no effect. "You won't get away that easily." Said Link. They continued to battle. Tetra and Leo fought the element off with their swords but the monster kept fighting back. 'I have an idea.' Leo thought. He tried a downward slice at the Monster but went right threw it and the Master Sword was plunged into the earth. 'Leo, his sword is stuck! I have to fight off the elemental while Leo gets his sword out.' Thought Tetra. She used her pirate sword to fight off the Water Elemental while Leo struggled with the sword. 'C'Mon Leo!' thought Tetra. The Master Sword started pulsing. Leo drew the sword from the ground. It had a brown glow on its blade. "Hey Drake, eat earth! ROCK CANNON!!!" Leo called as he fired a boulder out of the Master Sword. 'I see, he drew strength out of the earth for a new element attack. But Earth can't damage Dragon Armor.' Thought Tetra.

The rock blasted threw the Water Elemental and soaked up all the water into the rock. It headed straight towards Drake and when it hit him, the mud formed by the rock and water put out the flaming burst mode. "While mud has the disadvantages of rock not affected any damaging to Drake, the advantage is that the water can still put out the flames." Said Leo. "No, my power! Gone!" Drake stood there. "Now's my chance." Said Link. He ran up to Drake and kneed him in the neck and then jumped up to knee him again. Then when Drake turned around, he did a back flip kick to his jaw. Link backed up and pulled out his Dragon Sword. Drake ran towards Link. "Dragon's Claw!" he called. "Dragon Beam!" shouted Link as he swung his sword creating a beam, which was fired at Drake. Drake was defeated. His armor dispatched as did Link's. "Easy come easy go, but now I can call Valoo with my Ocarina of Time whenever I need." Said Link. "Now, give up the Triforce Shard you have." Said Link. Drake took out the fifth Triforce shard of courage and handed it to Link. "How did you know he had that?" asked Tetra. "Dragon Armor can allow one to sense strange energies that match up to something they have. He had one shard so he could match it to our set and track us down. I too sensed the one he had." Answered Link. "Once I collect all the pieces and create the Triforce, I will return the Great Sea back to normal, flooding this worthless country. Until then, goodbye!" said Drake he called Kimikoma and flew away.


	16. Chapter 15 Beasts from Beyond

In a dark castle, laid a piece of the Triforce of Courage. A man in a vest approached it. "I'll use this to track down those elves. Tetra, Leo, and especially Link," said Drake. A giant red claw reached out and snagged the Triforce Shard and thrashed Drake away. "What the heck is that?" called Drake. He summoned Kimikocha and fused with it. "Dragon Claws!" Drake missed his target as many black arms thrashed him. The claw and arms disappeared from his sight, as he was knocked unconscious.

"The Tritector shows that a piece is in the market," said Link. They traveled from the Korok Forest to the Hyrule fields. From there, they traveled to the castle, where the market was. When they entered, Link noticed that Gorons had inhabited it. "That's not right… Gorons are supposed to live at Death Mountain." He said. "Gee, I wonder why they would live in a peaceful town like this than a good old Death Mountain?" said Tetra. "They look upset," said Leo. "Excuse me sir, what is wrong with these people?" asked Tetra. "We were driven out of Mt. Volcano by humans like yourselves. Something about liking the old habitats and that there was no room for us. So we live here now." He said. "COME ONE CALL ALL TO SEE THE FABULOUS GOLD PIECE OF THE ANCIENT GORON HERO, DARUNIA!" called a Goron. "Let me see that… It's the piece of the tri…" Tetra pulled Leo away. "This guy is obviously a bargain dealer, tell him that and he'll want all the change he can carry." She whispered to him. "How much?" asked Link. "For something from a Goron hero, 1,000, 000 rubies." He said. "Say what? No way, that's way too expensive, I have five just like that!" said Leo. "Shut up!" said Tetra. "I'll give you a great deal, you give us that thing, and we'll get you all a home in the De… Mt. Volcano. Sound good?" asked Link. "Mt. Volcano, it would be an honor. But I must warn you, there's said to be a great beast living in it, that's why people stay at the bottom and why we can't live at top. Get rid of the monster, and you have a deal." Said the dealer. "All right. We'll do it." Said Link.

Drake was wondering around inside the volcano, searching. "It's only a matter of time before I get my revenge." He whispered. Tetra, Leo, and Link were all on there way towards Death Mountain when a Goron stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. He was a big guy. "We're going to Mt. Volcano, whether you like it or not." Called Leo. "Well then, I suggest you turn around right now." He said. "Why's that?" asked Tetra. "Because Mt. Volcano is in the other Direction." He answered. They all looked behind them and saw another volcano to the left of the castle. "If that's Mt. Volcano, then what's that?" asked Link as he pointed to Death Mountain. "That there is the Dragon Mountain, Dragons live up there. At least that big red one up there does." He answered. "Leo, give me that map." Said Link. "I guess a hundred years made a big difference to Hyrule. This may be more difficult than I expected. Anyway, thank you for your help." Said Link.

They left towards the other volcano in hopes of finding the creature responsible for ruining the mountain. After many hours climbing the Volcano, Tetra, Leo, and Link, reached the entrance to the cave. "We should split up. If we don't find anything, we meet back here." Said Link. They all went in three different directions. Leo soon came up to meet with Drake lying on the ground. "What happened?" asked Leo. "This doesn't concern you, leave me alone." Said Drake. "I'm continuing this path, and you're coming with me," He said. "I'll take care of this monster on my own. It already took my Triforce Shard, I intend to get it back." He replied. "Then, I'll take you there." Said Leo. He got Drake onto his back and ran towards the end of the tunnel. "The second we find the monster, you're gone." Said Drake.

The three tunnels reached the lair of the monster the same time. They all reunited in the large area. 'What's Drake doing here?' thought Link. "They're here." Said Drake. "They?" asked Tetra. A giant black spider fell from the ceiling. From the lava, came a giant red spider lobster-like creature. A bunch of little black spiders spawned from eggs around the floor. Out of nowhere, a giant warrior with a mask appeared. He seemed like a tropical type warrior. "This is insane… The giant black spider is Queen Gohma and the tropical warrior is Odolwa. Those mini spiders are Gohma's children. But I've destroyed them all. I don't know what the red one is though." Said Link. "That's Gohma, err um… well HE is a different one. Strange, I destroyed him." Said Leo. 'How could all these creatures come back after being destroyed.' Thought Link. "I'll take the red guy," Said Leo. Before approaching him, the black Gohma confronted him. The red Gohma fought against Link, Odolwa fought Tetra, and the mini-gohmas fought what little strength Drake had left. "This is rediculous..." Drake said.


	17. Chapter 16 Gohma Knight

Leo used many techniques in fighting the black queen, Gohma. She was very tricky against Leo when using her spider eggs, which attacked Leo. Zelda was standing her ground with a protection spell against the masked warrior. Link couldn't understand why he couldn't penetrate the eye of King Gohma.

Drake was doing fine with the little spiders. With the strength he had left, all he could fight were the small black spiders.

'I know there must be something I can do to penetrate the eye, but he's too powerful.' Thought Link. He fired arrows into the eye, but it bounced off the armor. 'It's armor, of course.' He realized. He started gathering energy. Leo was slashing at his opponent. The mini spiders were beginning to annoy Leo. He started to charge his sword as well. Zelda teleported behind the masked monster. Drake's patience was beginning to wear down. "Shining Burst mode!" he called. All at once, they unleashed their attacks. "Inferno Fire Sword!" called Link as the flames penetrated the armor and eye. "Zephyr Cyclone!" called Leo as it blew away and destroyed the mini Gohmas and Queen Gohma. "En Flam!" called Zelda as her fireballs destroyed the Masked Beast. "Dragons Claws!" called Drake as the last of the spiders were demolished.

The three monsters appeared to be destroyed when they arose and combined creating a great masked spider known as the Gohma Knight. "Drakes too weak, Zelda prepare another fireball, Link, let's combine our swords." Called Leo. They held there swords together. Leo stood in front of Link, while holding his sword, as Zelda unleashed her fireball attack. "En Flam!" she called as the fire entered the swords. Together the called out, "Double Inferno Fire Sword!" the attack burned through the armor and destroyed the warrior.

A piece of the Triforce was left behind. "That belongs to me." Drake said as he leaped and snatched the piece. "That creature took my shard and now it belongs to me again. Why don't you hand over the pieces you have now, and I'll spare you." He said. "You're in no condition to fight all of us." Said Leo. "I want my home back." He answered. "If we collect all the pieces, and defeat our enemy, I promise we will turn Hyrule back to normal. Join us, and we can defeat this enemy." Said Link. "I'll make you a deal, hand over the pieces you have and I'll help you." He answered. "We can't do that. But we'll give you time to think about our offer, I'm sure our paths will cross later on, after all there's one last piece left to find before the Triforce of Courage is restored. Give us your answer then." Said Zelda. They teleported back to the market. "I would never join such fools. They think they can beat me?" he said to himself. "If you want to defeat them, I can help you, Drake. Give me the Triforce piece you have, and I can restore Hyrule to its flooded ruins like before. Agreed?" said a dark voice.

"There you, Mt. Volcano is back to normal, now can we have that piece of gold?" asked Leo. "Thank you for your kindness, here is your piece. Now we can live in the high mountains where are the delicious rocks are." Said the Goron. "We're so close to completing the Triforce of Courgae," Leo said, smiling.


	18. Chapter 17 Betrayal

"We have six shards of the Triforce of Courage and Drake has one. There's one left somewhere." Said Tetra. They checked the Tritector but didn't find any trace of the shard. "Where could it be? It doesn't show the last piece anywhere on the radar." Said Leo. "Let me give it a try." Said Link. He played the song of Dragon's Roost, which summoned Valoo to the region. Link combined with Valoo and regained his dragon armour. "I can sense the shard very far away. It is very faint compared to the strong force that we carry. I don't know where exactly it is though." Said Link. 'How can a piece have traveled so far away. Wait, I think I know where it is.' He thought. "Hold on, we're going to the Lost Woods." Said Link. He played Minuet of Forest to transport them to the Lost Woods.

"The Forest Temple is gone, but where is that tree… The force is strong in this direction." Said Link. "What's going on?" asked Leo. "108 years ago, I left into the Lost Woods to search for my old fairy friend, Navi. She was my best friend but since I wasn't a real Kokiri, I was only allowed to have her help me for my quest in fighting Ganondorf. She left after I returned to my old time and while I was searching, I came across these two fairies and a skull kid. The skull kid stole my ocarina and ran off deep into the woods…" Link said as he continued his way through the woods. "I followed him into a weird tree where I fell into a hole and was Transported to a weird place. That place was known as Termania, a parallel universe to Hyrule… Well here's the tree." Said Link. He separated from Valoo. "Your place is in Hyrule right now, thank you for your help, Valoo." Said Link. The Dragon flew back to his mountain. "Once we cross the dimension hole, we will arrive in a place known as Clock Town. Somewhere along the way we should find the final piece of the Triforce. Are you both ready?" asked Link. "Yes." The three of them jumped into the hole inside the tree. A shadowy figure stood behind the trees. It had seen the whole thing and jumped into the hole.

They three of them landed within the Clock Tower. The wandered through the maze area and found themselves at Clock Town. "Now the radar should show the final piece." Said Link. The Tritector showed the piece very close to them. "It should be somewhere around the floor. Ah, here it is." Said Leo. He picked up the final piece and added it to his pack. "Now we need to find Drake." Said Tetra. From the clock on the clock tower came a blast. "We have to return to our old home quickly." Said Link. They rushed back to the dimension hole while the shadowy figure followed after them. "Whatever caused that blast is following us." Said Leo. They jumped into the dimension hole and transported to Hyrule. They rushed out from the tree as an explosion of fire emerged from the hole. A red Dragon Warrior. "He looks like Volvagia." Said Link. "Thanks to the Dark Master, I have a new worthy dragon to combine with. It's been a long time, Link. Leo. Tetra. Now witness the powers of the new and improved Drake! Hahahahaha."


	19. Chapter 18 Battle of Dragon Armor Part 1

"Drake, you joined the enemy? After all that I went through by carrying you at Mt. Volcano." Said Leo. "Hmgh that was then, this is now! Link, I challenge you to a final Dragon Warrior battle. No help from your friends or I WILL destroy them, and believe me, I can do that right now." Said Drake. "Explain yourself Drake, and I may consider it." Said Link. "Simple, after you three left, a dark shadow appeared and offered me a better and stronger dragon, Volvagia! My power is now twice as strong. I still have your last shard of the Triforce. I will give it to you if you defeat me. But you must offer your shards as well. Whoever wins, gets the Triforce of Courage, how's that?" asked Drake. "I'm in." answered Link. "Link, he's much more powerful than last time, how can you defeat him now?" asked Tetra. "I have a plan." Link answered. Link played the song of Dragon Roost to summon Valoo. "Valoo, it's time to show Drake why he doesn't deserve the Triforce of Courage." Said Link. Link fused with Valoo to regain his dragon Armour.

Drake quickly struck Link with his Dragon Claws. Link took out his shield and sword. "You may be stronger than last time, but I know a few more tricks. Dragon's Wings!" called Link, as his shield's tiny white wings grew large. He placed his shield on his back and flew into the air. Drake also took flight and flew after Link. They exchanged attacks and eventually, Drake managed to take Link down. Link quickly got back up and unleashed his sword beams. Drake dodged the beams without care and didn't notice Link close in on him. "Dragon's Might!" he called as the three sharp claws from his hand slashed through Drake's Armour. "Dragon's Might can paralyze an enemy for a short period or time." Said Link. He unleashed and array of Dragon beams which buried Drake to the ground. "You know much of the Dragon abilities. But I still have the most powerful Dragon power yet. MOLTEN BURST MODE!!!" Drake called out as his body was surrounded by focused lava. "My Kimikocha form could use the burst mode known as Shining Burst Mode. Now my new Volvagia form can call upon lava for my power. Much more powerful, don't you agree?" asked Drake. "No, I strongly DISagree… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! FLAMING BURST MODE!!!!!!!" Link called out and his body was surrounded by the fury of flames. 'This can't be, after all the time it took for me to perfect that transformation, he learns it in a matter of minutes without practicing?' thought Drake. "You seem surprised Drake, are you upset that I could master such a technique so quickly?" asked Link. "So what if you can use burst mode. My lava mode is better than your flame mode." He answered. "Drake… If only you could see that neither burst mode will help either of us in this battle." Link said. His flames dispersed and he regained his original power. "Are you mad? Burst mode was the only way you could even match my strength, HA HA, how do you expect to beat me now?" asked Drake. "Why don't you fight me with everything you got and find out." Answered Link. "You seem confident, so why don't you try and attack me?" asked Drake. "Fine." He answered.

Using his Dragon's Speed technique, Link, as quick as lightning, flew towards Drake. "Dragon's Claw!" called Drake. As soon as he slashed his claw, Link disappeared and reappeared with his back turned directly behind Drake. "That was amazing." Said Leo. "It looked as if Link passed right through him." Drake started to laugh. "Ha, I knew you were going to do that, I can predict your moves with this new armour." He said. "Well why don't you attack me then, my back is turned." Asked Link. Drake turned around and slashed his claw at Link's back. Link didn't budge. 'What happened? He didn't even look like he took damage.' Thought Drake. "Dragon's Claw!" Drake called as he repeatedly slashed Link. Not one attack seemed to hurt him. "Think about it." Link said as he elbowed Drake in the face and sledge hammered him to the ground. "Super Dragon Beams." He yelled out as he unleashed an array of Beams from his sword down at Drake.

'It doesn't make sense. Molten Burst Mode should give me more power. My defense didn't increase as much as Shining Burst Mode, but my strength should have increased much more. That idiot couldn't have gotten this much power in such a small time. It must be something about what he said about Burst Mode. "So what if you can use burst mode. My lava mode is better than your flame mode." He answered. "Drake… If only you could see that neither burst mode will help either of us in this battle." Link said. His flames dispersed and he regained his original power. Whatever the reason, it is clear that Molten Burst Mode must be holding my power back somehow.' Drake thought. He returned to his natural power. "So now you realize that Molten Burst Mode won't help you." Said Link. "I must know what it has to do with this particular battle." Pleaded Drake. "Alright. When one goes into burst mode, all their physical attacks become an element of that mode. Mine is the element of both fire and wind. Yours is fire and earth. You see? We can't be harmed by any of those elements because of the powers of Dragon Armor. In our last battle, you had the power of fire but also light. Light still affects Dragon Armor so you Shining Burst Mode could still let you damage me. When you went into Molten Burst Mode, all those physical attacks became the elements of Fire and Earth. I took no damage because I am resistant to those elements. Do you get it?" asked Link. "As much as I hate to admit it, but you're right." Answered Drake. "Now we have to fight at full strength without going into Burst Modes." Said Link. "Could your repeat that?" asked Leo.


	20. Chapter 19 Battle of Dragon Armor Part 2

\.../ means the character is flashbacking to past scenes.

Drake and Link fought hard against each other. Link new that Drake was stronger, but Link also new that if he wanted to find out who's the master behind all this, Drake was the one to ask. He knew that defeating him would make him confess. 'Drake's the only one who can tell me how so many weird things have been going on. \When I first saw Dark Leo, I figured that the Mirror had been taken once again. But after seeing Dark Link, I knew something was wrong./ The Mirror couldn't have created Dark Link or he would be my height, have the scar over my right eye… but he didn't. He was the same as our first encounter. \The first time, I remember… he pulled the six maidens and Zelda into the portal to the Realm of the Four Sword. I had to use the Four Sword just to beat him. But Leo defeated him without it./'

Drake was barely even using his whole strength. He too knew that Link couldn't match up to his power. Link then remembered the time in Mt. Volcano. ' \Gohma and Odolwa, I destroyed them both. Leo said he destroyed that other Gohma./ Yet, they were alive. That's what's bothering me. Dark Link, Dark Leo, Queen and King Gohma, Odolwa, even Volvagia. I don't understand how they all came back after being destroyed.' Drake stopped. "Your mind seems elsewhere. Are you going to fight?" asked Drake. Link thought about the first time they fought. ' \When I first fought Drake, he wanted revenge. But after the fight in the Volcano, I thought he changed for the better. He's different. It must have something to do with the new armour./' He thought. "You're right, I was distracted. But I'm ready now." He answered. "Good, because it's time for me to finish this." Drake said. He rushed towards Link and punched him in the chest. Then he used his dragon's claw to pound Link to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Link's Dragon Armour was gone. Valoo was gone now and Link was defenseless. Drake took out what was his fishing pole and transformed it into an single bladed axe by the power of the Dragon. Drake created an energy ball of lava. "Lava Cannon!" Drake called as the directed the energy towards Link. 'There's only one thing I can do now…' he thought. Link took out the Biggoron sword and braced himself for impact.


	21. Chapter 20 Battle of Dragon Armor Part 3

Link braced himself for impact. The ball of lava had the ability to melt the strongest metal. Tetra and Leo stood from afar hoping Link would get out of the way. 'There is still one technique that I can use…' he thought. He readied his sword. "Bring it on!" he called as he swung his sword like a bat. The ball of lava pressured against his sword. Link and the lava ball were pressuring in opposite ways but… His sword remained unharmed. 'The hero… how can he be standing his ground… the ball of lava should have melted his sword by now.' Drake thought. He looked around and then looked at Tetra. 'That girl… she used a spell the first time we fought. That girl must have created a barrier to protect the hero!' Drake frowned and flew towards Tetra. "I warned you two to stay out of my way. I said I would destroy you if you helped Link and I don't go back on my word. Goodbye." Drake said. He came at them with his axe. Leo took out his Mirror Shield and braced himself.

The impact caused Leo to fly back. "We didn't do anything." Called Tetra. "You didn't… then how do you explain the fact that your friend can withstand the heat and pressure of the lava? I know you can use magic and that's how you protected him." Said Drake. "Tetra, it looks like we're going to have to fight him." Whispered Leo. Tetra nodded and took out her sword. Together they couldn't even touch Drake. "Tetra, transform. It's the only way we can beat him." Called Leo. 'Transform?' thought Drake. Tetra transformed into Zelda and attacked with lightning spells. 'Why would she need to transform? Wait… I remember now… she can't cast spells unless she's in this form. But she couldn't have kept up a barrier if she transformed back…No…' thought Drake. He stopped fighting. Leo and Zelda stopped and stared at him. "No…NO." Drake said. 'He couldn't be...' Drake looked back at Link."NOOOOOO…" Drake flew back to where he and Link were fighting. Link was still standing his ground. His sword was glowing. It seemed half the sword was white and the other black. "I WON'T LET YOU! LAVA BLAST!!!" Drake yelled as he fired lava into the ball from above.

The ball got bigger, but still Link didn't budge. The sword's glow of black and white turned into a complete gray glow. "It's done." Said Link. Tetra and Leo were wondering what Link could be talking about, "What's done". Link pushed back the ball and then unleashed his sword's swing. "PARADOX CANNON!" he called out. From the sword came black and white energy, which seemed to burn through the lava and continue its way to Drake. Before Drake could think, he was separated from Volvagia. Drake fell to the ground while the dragon took full blast of the attack. It was destroyed.

Drake awoke to find Link, Leo, and Tetra staring at him. "Look's like you've won." Said Drake. "Now, answer my questions." Said Link. "Who gave you the dragon, what do you know about him, is it Ganondorf? And…Will you finally join us to fight the enemy?" he asked. Everyone was surprised that Link even considered that. "He was a black shadow… he had one eye. I don't know who he was. But he also gave me this. He said that it's better off complete and to get it back after." Said Drake. He pulled out, with the shard of courage and, the other piece of the Triforce of Wisdom. "We have them all now!" said Leo. The eight pieces of the Triforce of courage rose and welded together to create the Triforce of Courage. The two pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom also combined. "Leo, you have shown that you deserve to have the Triforce more than me. Leo… This power belongs to you." Said Link. The Triforce of Courage melded into Leo's left hand. The Triforce of Wisdom also melded into Tetra's left hand. "Amazing," said Drake. "Link, what was that attack you beat Drake with," asked Leo. "It's called the Paradox Cannon. By absorbing the power of two opposite elements, you can create the most powerful technique ever. I used light and dark to create my attack. But it requires perfect balance of the two. If one is slightly stronger than the other is, then it will fail. I was lucky that absorbing the two powers created a barrier to protect me from that attack. It won't always happen. But it was my best shot at beating Drake." Answered Link. "Link… I've thought about it, and I think I will join you. If it is Ganondorf, then I have a score to settle with him..."said Drake. Tetra transformed into Zelda and Link told her how to create the portal. With the Triforce of Wisdom, she created the gate to the Realm of the Four Swords.

THE END!!!!


End file.
